Hard Man
|} |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | HP: | Mega Man 3: 28 |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Attack Damage: | Mega Man 3: 3 (Hard Knuckle) 6 (contact) 6 + 6 (Body Press) |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Weapon: | Hard Knuckle |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Weakness: | Magnet Missile Hard Knuckle (2nd encounter) |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid #8F8F8F; color:black; background-color: #BABABA; font-size: 12px; text-align:center" |Misc. Information |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Script: | ハードマン |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="50%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Romaji: | Hādoman |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Designer: | Kazuhiko Oguro |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Eye Color: | Green |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" |- | colspan="2" style="color:black;border:1px solid #8F8F8F; background-color: #BABABA; font-size: 12px; text-align:center" |Series Information |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | In-game Appearances: | Mega Man 3 Mega Man II Mega Man: The Wily Wars Mega Man & Bass (as a data CD) Super Adventure Rockman |- style="background:#D3D3D3;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | Other Appearances: | Mega Man (cartoon) Mega Man Megamix |- style="background:#E5E5E5;" | width="47%" style="padding: 3px 4px;" | English VA: | Terry Klassen (cartoon) |} |- class="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" | |- | style="padding: 2px;" | |- class="" | colspan="2" align="center" style="border-top:2px solid darkgray; padding: 5px;" | |} Hard Man (ハードマン, Hādoman?) be a Robot Masta pimped by Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Light n' Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Wily dat first rocked up in Mega Man 3 yo. Dude has a hard, durable body made of ceratanium, which make his thugged-out ass highly resistant ta attacks n' grants his thugged-out ass remarkable defense. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat it also make his thugged-out ass straight-up heavy, weighin up in at bout three tons, n' affects his crazy-ass movement speed considerably. Cuz of his weight, he is straight-up lazy n' biiiatches like often. His Special Weapon is tha Hard Knuckle, which allows his thugged-out ass ta detach his wild lil' fists n' battle from afar wit rocket-powered punches, n' also has a cold-ass lil cold-ass lil compact rocket boosta built tha fuck into his fuckin lil' dirty ass dat allows his thugged-out ass ta jump high tha fuck into tha air yo. Dude can utilise his jumpin mobilitizzle up in combination wit his wild lil' fuckin excessive weight ta battle by leapin up n' divin down onto his opponents ta crush them, or ta smash tha floor n' cause tremors dat can stun nearby foes. Whilst generally known ta be a playa of few lyrics, Hard Man be a gangbangin' fair-minded individual whoz ass prefers ta fight his opponents on equal terms, which puts his thugged-out ass at oddz wit tha much mo' pragmatic Snake Man. Dude rides hard fo' Sumo Wrestling, a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shiznit up in which his schmoooove ass can put his weight ta phat use yo yo, but dislikes swimming. Video game appearances Mega Man 3 Hard Man is one of tha eight bosses. In battle, da thug will start blastin two Hard Knucklez at Mega Man, which then will boomerang back at his thugged-out ass if he avoided dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da dopest way for tha playa to stay tha fuck away from dem is ta jump over tha straight-up original gangsta gangsta knuckle so tha second knuckle fires up in tha air above Mega Man, then jump over tha straight-up original gangsta gangsta knuckle again n' again n' again n' again n' again n' again n' again n' again n' again so tha second one goes all up in tha air, missin Mega Man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo yo. Hard Man will then jump at Mega Manz location n' stomp tha ground, causin a earthquake n' paralyzin Mega Man even if he is up in mid-air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da playa has ta git outta tha way ta stay tha fuck away from it yo yo. Hard Man will repeat tha pattern over n' over. His weaknizz is tha Magnet Pistol, which be able ta hit his thugged-out ass betta when he jumps ta cause tha earthquake yo. Dude be also weak ta his own weapon, tha Hard Knuckle yo yo, but it can only be tested on his thugged-out ass on tha rematch up in tha Wily Castle, like tha other Robot Mastas fo' realz fo' realz. Any of his weaknizz defeats his thugged-out ass up in seven hits. Mega Man Pt Pt II Hard Man is one of tha four bosses fought up in tha Wily Castle yo. Dude acts up in tha same way as Mega Man 3. Supa Adventure Rockman Hard Man was one of tha robots revived by Ra Moon up in tha Lanfront Ruins, appearin as tha second boss of Episode 3. When Mega Man entas a garden-like place up in tha Temple of tha Moon, Hard Man drops from tha ceilin n' attempts ta crush Mega Man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo yo. However Hard Man missed n' gets his head stuck up in tha ground, n' tha playa must defeat his crazy-ass muthafuckin ass fo' realz fo' realz. Afta tha battle, he falls ta pieces n' acid begins ta flood tha room, meltin Hard Manz parts. Hard Man is lata revived by Ra Moon again n' again n' again yo yo, but Wily is betrayed by Ra Moon n' his bangin robots be attacked, collapsing. They be apparently fucked wit alongside tha Temple of tha Moon. Rockman Strategy Hard Man n' Cut Man serve as Libraz bodyguard, n' Hard Man lata joins Freeze Man up in comin' at Proto Man. His Special Weapon is the Hard Knuckle, which allows him to detach his fists and attack from afar with rocket-powered punches, and also has a compact rocket booster built into himself that allows him to jump high into the air. He can utilise his jumping ability in combination with his excessive weight to attack by leaping up and diving down onto his opponents to crush them, or to smash the floor and cause tremors that can stun nearby foes. Whilst generally known to be a man of few words, Hard Man is a fair-minded individual who prefers to fight his opponents on equal terms, which puts him at odds with the much more pragmatic Snake Man. He enjoys Sumo Wrestling, a sport in which he can put his weight to good use, but dislikes swimming. |- ! bgcolor="#C6E2FF" style="font-size:12px; -moz-border-radius:3px;" | Lists of Enemies |- | bgcolor="#F0F8FF" | Mega Man • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge • Mega Man II • III • IV • V Mega Man & Bass |- ! bgcolor="#C6E2FF" style="font-size:12px; -moz-border-radius:3px;" | Damage Data Charts |- | bgcolor="#F0F8FF" | Mega Man • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge • Mega Man II • III • IV • V Mega Man & Bass • Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha • The Power Battle • The Power Fighters Powered Up • The Wily Wars |- ! bgcolor="#C6E2FF" style="font-size:12px; -moz-border-radius:3px;" |Game Scripts |- | bgcolor="#F0F8FF" | Mega Man • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge • Mega Man II • III • IV • V Mega Man & Bass • Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha • The Power Battle • The Power Fighters Powered Up • The Wily Wars |- ! bgcolor="#C6E2FF" style="font-size:12px; -moz-border-radius:3px;" | Media |- | bgcolor="#F0F8FF" | Mega Man (cartoon) • Mega Man: Upon a Star • Mega Man (Archie comic) • Mega Man (Dreamwave comic) Mega Man Megamix • Mega Man Gigamix • Rockman Maniax • Rockman Tanjou Densetsu Rockman (manga series) • Rockman 8 • Rockman & Forte • Rockman 10 -Extra F- Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin • Rockman: Battle & Chase |- ! bgcolor="#C6E2FF" style="font-size:12px; -moz-border-radius:3px;" | Miscellaneous |- | bgcolor="#F0F8FF" | Speed Runs • Special Weapon Strengths |} |} Category:Memes